Secrets
by walkingdisasterr
Summary: Bella comes to Forks, but she meets another Cullen before Edward. How does this change everything?
1. ah, it begins

**Secrets…**

**Hi theree! I'm trying a serious fanfic. Tell me whatcha think.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Genius woman.**

**Bella/Edward/Carlisle… don't like it, don't read.**

BELLA'S POV

Tomorrow, I was starting high school in Forks. A plain old girl going to join other strangers in a plain old high school. I was sitting in Charlie's backyard, reading. I heard a growl coming from the forest, and more odd things… I ran inside, but of course, I had to trip. I felt my ankle was sprained, and just then I heard Charlie's cruiser… I heard the door slam.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"Charlie! Help!" he came running.

"What happened!" he asked me, terror stricken.

"I tripped, I think I sprained my ankle, or possibly broke it." I said. He carried me to the inside, and he got my truck's keys. He sat me down and then we were on or way to the hospital.

_Great,_ I thought, _I'll be walking into Forks High School with a cast._

We got there, and I was sent into a room, to get x-rays. Then we went into another room to wait for the results. Then, _he_ walked in. He was the most beautiful creature I had _ever_ seen. His eyes golden… his hair blond. He was perfect… yet he was my doctor?

"Hello Ms. Swan." He smiled brightly, and I think I almost melted. "Carlisle Cullen." _Carlisle. _He reached for my hand to shake it, and at his touch, I felt electric charges. He saw, and I guess he felt them too… he looked at me curiously, but only for a second…

"There seems to be nothing broken, you just need some medication for the pain." He said in his sweet voice. All I really needed was to hear his sweet voice, and the pain subsided.

"You can head out now, nice meeting you… Ms. Swan." He said. Was that… a hint of _seduction_ in his voice?

I shivered before saying… "Be-Bella." He smiled, revealing his beautiful pearly whites.

"Do you think I could… experiment? I know what you felt when I touched you, and I need to confirm my suspicions."

"I-I-I…" I only stuttered.

"I promise… I _swear_… not to hurt you." I only nodded. His beautiful lips neared mine, and as they met… something inside of me made me kiss back. After that… it ordered me to deepen the kiss. I couldn't stop myself, no matter how hard I tried. We were now lying on the hospital bed, he was on top of me. His cold, hard chest pressed against mine. His hands were undoing my clasp, for some reason, I really wanted it. But I stopped him. I felt his oh so sexy muscles as I pushed him off.

"This is wrong… wrong... he's a doctor!" I only muttered under my breath, but somehow, he heard.

"Bella I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me." He sincerely apologized.

"I… don't know either. I wouldn't have gone that far…" I was so confused.

"I love you!" he blurted.

**How'd yall like it?**

**I think I am going to continue, don't you? **

**Next chappie has Edward in it…**

**Please review, I'd really like to know what you think…**

**It really means a lot.**


	2. and aha, it continues

so i haven't updated because i didn't know what the ffffffuuuuuuuu- i could do with this, but i'm getting around to it now.

i've decided on keeping it clean-like, i want them to really fall. :)

i hope you guys like where this will go.


	3. constant confusion

okay okay.

yes, i live.

on with the story. 

thanks for all the reviews and all that, could everyone forgive me? (:

"I love you!" he blurted.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Bella, I am very sorry for my... bizarre behavior but, I can assure you that it is erratic and not how this.." he had no words, or he couldn't find them, I don't know what to do now. He cupped his face in his hands, when I caught sight of the ring. I gasped, and he looked at me for a split second and seemed apologetic. there was a knock and a call of my name. Charlie, it sounded like. 

"I'm sorry Bella. Terribly, terribly sorry." he said. 

I walked out with the paper in my hand, my prescription. 

"You all-right Bells?" he asked.

"I'm... good." I replied still dazed, confused.

I made Charlie spaghetti, as he watched a game, it took my mind off of things a bit better than any other thing, I soon learned.

after we finished, I decided to try to sleep.

"goodnight dad!" I called from the stairs.

"night!" he replied.

I got ready and crawled into my bed covers.

it was 3 AM according to my clock a few hours later.

I finally drifted to sleep, into an unsettling dream...

Carlisle, he was so beautiful. I dreamt of his wife, she could be a total goddess. Maybe he had kids. I imagined an infant. They were like a picture perfect family in my dream. Yet I stood next to them in a daze, as carlisle told me to go away with the saddest expression imaginable. Seeing him, that look on his face caused me excruciating pain. I awoke to my alarm breathing deeply, I stood up and began for the first day in hell. I thought, maybe I could belong here, If I tried hard enough, this wouldn't maybe be so bad. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and shouted my goodbye to Charlie.

"Have a good day!" he yelled. I walked to the old truck Charlie bought me off of his friend Billy Black and sat for quite awhile. Carlisle still in my thoughts. I turned the keys and the truck roared to life. I drove to Forks High as I thought of yesterday. This man had made me feel a way I had never before, and I needed him so much.

As I pulled into the parking lot next to a truck a few years younger than mine, I saw a shiny silver car pull in next to me. The day went by quite slowly. In every class there was a lot of staring in my direction. Lunch came and I sat with some people who called me over. I think one girl was Jessica and the other angela. 

"What the hell did you do to Edward's car?" Jessica asked me jokingly. 

"Uhm what are you talking about?" I asked her, truly confused. 

"he has this angry look on his face and he keeps shooting you, like death glances." 

"Who?" I asked. 

"Look to your left, the round table."

Sure enough, a bronze haired boy of impossible beauty, yet a look of disgust and hate on his face met my surprised gaze. I turned around as I blushed, and Jessica said, "Wow and you don't know him at all?"

"No, I don't. Who is he?" 

"That's Edward Cullen." I gasped. Surely..?

"He's sitting with Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie are Hale's. They're his cousins or something, and they're all adopted..."

"By Dr Cullen I'm guessing?" I asked. 

"Yes, anyway they're all together within themselves. Like, Rosalie the blonde is with Emmett the big one. And Alice is with Rosalie's brother Jasper."

The bell rang.


	4. it's intoxicating

chapter 3.

I'm a beast. ;D

I then walked to class with the other students, and I asked myself what had I done to offend him, and to cause his death stares directed at me? 

I walked into the already full classroom and sat down at the empty table the teacher motioned towards. The teacher began the lecture about something I knew already, the door flew open, and to my dismay, Edward walked in. He looked at me, and I flinched. Guess who was my partner for the rest of the year? I internally groaned. 

"You're Bella?" he asked in an accusing, more than questioning tone. 

"Yes." I said with as much strength in my voice as I could put. 

"I'm Edward. Cullen." his voice held so much hatred, I wanted to yell at him and ask him why he seemed to want me dead. 

I longed for the end of this class, for the end of the whole day so then I could just lie in bed and do what I so desperately needed, to let it all out in the form of tears. 

The last few classes weren't too bad after that, they went much quicker. After school finally ended, I walked with a fast pace to my truck as I heard two people arguing nearby. 

"She didn't know what did you expect?" a female's voice asked. 

"Well its not what she did with him as much as it is what she does to me... Its intoxicating. And I can't hear..." I got into my truck and started it. 

The people talking were Edward and Alice, as I suspected. They stopped suddenly and turned to look at me in my truck. Alice shot me a worried look, and he the same old glare, because it was doing that exactly, getting old already. 

I was just as confused as I was yesterday, maybe even more. The next day went by the same way, then the week also did, and the next. So on. I had gotten settled quite easily, and nothing was truly different between 2 given days.

And everynight, he was in my dreams, or nightmares. 

Last night, he seemed to just walk with me into a beautiful field of flowers, an eerie dream haunting me for the rest of the day. 

The next, I stood by my truck. It had been raining and I was extra careful driving to school. I was searching for a book I had borrowed from the library when I dropped it. As I bent to pick it up, I heard sliding of tires. I looked up and a van was coming towards me, in slow motion. I closed my eyes and hoped I was dreaming as suddenly I felt myself pulled out of the impact between my truck and the van. I open my eyes quickly to see Edward Cullen looking down at me while holding me and with one hand on the van, the dent his hand caused on it.

He put me down as people who had seen ran towards me. I rode in the ambulance with the driver of the van, Tyler to the hospital, I instantly thought of Carlisle and my heart sped up.... 

"Does this hurt, Bella?" he asked In a professional tone. 

"Its fi-." I felt pain, "Oh. That hurts there." I told him.

"Ahh. You are very lucky to be alive, Ms. Swan," he said to me while staring into my eyes. I stared back at his big, honey eyes and said, "Lucky your son was there, he saved me." he looked panicked for a split second and agreed, "Is that so? Well then yes I guess so. Lucky, hmm." 

I got closer to him, when our lips were to touch, there was an angry knock. 

I sighed as Carlisle composed himself, and Edward came in. 

"Your father is here, Bella." he said, he was trying to control his anger, perhaps around Carlisle. 

I went out of the small room to the waiting room. 

"what is going on Carlisle? I cannot allow you to do this to Esme. I simply cannot!" Edward hissed at him, when I was finally out the door.

Carlisle must have whispered something, because then Edward said, "Actually Carlisle, I do. Because I feel the exact same way." I walked away then, because I did not want them to open the door and find me there. I found Charlie as he stood up quickly. 

"Bella! Are you okay? What did Dr. Cullen say?" 

"I'm perfectly fine, no worries." 

"Okay, I need to see him though." he said, like he didn't believe me. My voice it deceived my words i guess.

Edward and Carlisle walked toward us and Charlie exchanged a few words with Carlisle as Edward and I stood next to them, holding eye contact. 

He looked so desperate for control over himself, and I also was trying hard for composure. 

We left, Charlie told me I didn't have to go to school the next day and I laid on the couch next to him. 

I awoke on my bed, Charlie had carried me there I was guessing. Sunlight came through my window and I was slightly disoriented as to where I was. 

I pushed play on the CD player that had a CD that Renee's friend made for me, like a going away present or something. My favorite melody, "Clair de Lune" came on, and I relaxed. 

I heard someone on the stairs, Charlie of course and got up in bed. 

"Morning Bells, how you feeling?" he asked when he walked in.

"Okay, I think I want to go to school though." 

"Well you'd be late now, its 8." 

"Oh yeah, hum. I guess ill just stay here and get more sleep." I said tiredly. 

"How'd you get in bed without me noticing?" he asked. 

"I thought.. You'd carry me here?" 

"No bells, you were too peaceful. Seems you're a sleepwalker, eh?" he joked. 

"I guess." as I lulled to sleep, the song comind to an end. 

I had a strange dream, I awoke in it, and Edward was standing there, in the sunlight, he was beautiful. He had diamonds, all over his face it seemed. I was awed, but then I awoke. 

The day went on quickly it seemed. Jessica called me later and asked If I was okay. The next day I was faced with going to school. Great.


End file.
